


It's All In The Details

by snapdragon76



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Her Name Is Arya Stark, Arya Is A Personal Trainer, Clean Cars, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gendry Is An Auto Detailer, Horniness, Sexual Content, Smut, Thirst Has A Name, horny on main, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Gendry is an auto detailer and Arya needs her car detailed. So he comes over with his gear and gets to work on her car, meanwhile Arya is thirsty and horny AF and ogles him as he works, noticing how his muscles flex as he details. Hilarity and a lot of dirty thoughts ensue.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 172
Kudos: 215





	1. Blue Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm on a roll! This will be my first multi-chapter fic, so hopefully, all will go well. I hope to be able to write and post as often as my muse and my school schedule allows. 
> 
> This idea sprung from the fact that I've been watching a lot of auto detailing videos on YouTube and noticing a lot of attractive guys doing it. Sooooo, one thing led to another and here we are.

[ ](https://imgur.com/N1FrJHE)

Arya was just sitting at the breakfast nook, minding her own business when Jon drops a business card in front of her.

She looks up.

“What the fuck is this?” she asks him.

Jon rolls his eyes. 

“It’s a business card. What does it look like?”

She picks it up and scans it.

“Blue Oasis Auto Detailing,” she reads aloud.

She gives him a withering stare.

“Are you telling me my car is a mess?”

Jon looks sheepish.

“Well, yes. It’s covered in dog hair, you have all kinds of crap inside - a few things that are slowly becoming sentient, I do believe - old food, papers, and wrappers, coffee stains, dirt… It looks sad and a little disgusting.”

Arya sighed, “What does it matter? It’s my car. I can keep it in whatever condition I want. It’s not like I offer rides to people or anything. Except for Nymeria, and she could give two shits what it looks like.”

“You are extra cranky lately, has anyone told you that?” Jon said, looking at her sympathetically. She hated that.

She narrowed her eyes. “Well, if you  _ must _ know, I’m cranky lately because I haven’t gotten laid in six months. Not since I ended things with Ned. Granted, he wasn’t the best in the sack, but he was better than nothing. And I gotta tell you, vibrators and dildos only do so much.”

Jon looked at her with wide eyes and stunned silence.

Arya shrugged, “You asked!”

Jon squeezed his eyes shut before he spoke again as if he was trying to remove the mental image that was just implanted into his brain.

“Just give him a call. Please? He’s a friend of mine and I know he does good work. He’s very thorough and he’s reasonably priced. OK?”

Arya looked at the card again.

‘Gendry Waters’ was the name printed on the bottom next to a phone number.

“Fine. I’ll call him. It’s summer break, so it’s not like I have a lot of things to do right now.”

Jon smiled, “Great! I think you’ll like him. He’s a hard worker with a good work ethic and he’s really good. He got all of Ghost’s hair out of my car, and it’s hard to get white dog hair out of a black interior. My car looked brand new when he was done.”

Arya scoffed, “What are you, his business manager? I said I’d call him, and I will!”

Jon got up from the breakfast nook and smirked.

“Maybe once you get the car taken care of, you can get your other problem dealt with,” he said as he exited the kitchen.

Arya flipped him off as he was walking away.

xXx

It takes Arya a few weeks before she calls the number. She was mostly being stubborn and not giving Jon the satisfaction of him being right, that her car was a mess.

_ Like car, like owner,  _ she thought to herself as she stared at the number on the card. She pulled out her cell phone and opened the keypad. She punched in the numbers and waited while it rang. It picked up after the third ring.

“Blue Oasis Auto Detailing, this is Gendry. How can I help you?”

Arya couldn’t speak for a few minutes. She knew the company was owned by a guy, but she hadn’t expected such a rich, deep voice on the other end.

“Hello?” he said.

Arya shook her head to clear it. 

“Yeah, sorry. Um, I was wondering if you could come and detail my car? I have a large dog and I drive her back and forth to a lot of places, so it’s kinda hairy. Plus I may have a few coffee stains that need to be dealt with.”

“Sure thing! I’ve dealt with quite a few dog hairs and other grime, so it’ll be no problem. Do you want an interior only detail, or both an exterior and interior detail?”

Arya tried not to drown in the depth of that voice. 

“Err, both, if that’s OK? I go to the dog park a lot and drive through the city and it can get pretty grimy.”

Gendry laughed on the other end of the line.  _ Gods, why did he have to laugh?! _ Arya felt herself clench at the sound.

“That it can. I have tomorrow open actually because another client of mine had to cancel at the last minute. Depending on the level of detail needed, it may take the better part of the day, so if you have plans, you might need to arrange a ride.”

“Tomorrow is fine, actually. I have no plans. Do you come to me, then?”

Gendry cleared his throat, “Yeah, I can come to you. I’ll quote you some prices and we can arrange a place for me to meet you and a time so we can get started as soon as possible. How’s that?”

Arya felt herself smiling in spite of herself.

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

They worked out a price and a time, early in the morning in order to give him enough time to finish. He’d go to her place and bring the equipment he used.

After completing the call and hanging up, she thought to herself,  _ This may not be as bad an idea as I thought. _

xXx

The next morning, Arya waited for Gentry to arrive at her house. It was ridiculously early in the morning, but it was the best time since apparently car detailing takes quite a bit of time.  _ Oh well. I can always do stuff around the house while he works. _

A truck pulls up into the driveway, with a decal on the doors which say, in block letters  _ Blue Oasis Auto Detailing _ with a picture of a palm tree. The driver’s side door opened and out stepped one of the tallest men Arya's ever seen. All of a sudden, everything seemed to screech to a halt.

Here was the most beautiful man she’d ever laid eyes on. His shaggy, jet black hair was tufting in the wind. It looked soft and silky. His eyes were an electric blue and pierced directly into her soul. He had a jawline that could cut glass and cheekbones that tapered at a perfect angle for his face. Luscious and full lips that were perfectly pink and soft looking.

Arya could feel the tension pooling in her abdomen already.

_ Hot. Damn. _

He approached her, wielding a clipboard. 

“Are you Miss Arya Stark?” he asked, in that deep, rich voice she heard over the phone.

“Uhhh, yes. That’s me. I’m Arya.”

He smiled. Dear Gods did he have a beautiful smile.

He extended his free hand. “I’m Gendry Waters. We spoke on the phone yesterday.”

Arya took his hand. It felt warm and strong and rough. She’d love to feel those hands all over her skin.

“Yes, I remember. I’m glad you could fit me in today,” she told him, trying to remain calm and hoping the flush she felt all over wasn’t evident.

“Absolutely! Jon mentioned he had a cousin who was looking for someone to detail her car. I’m glad you chose me!”

_ So am I. You have  _ _ no _ _ idea… _

“I heard you do good work. I think you’re in for a challenge today. I own a husky and they tend to shed like crazy!” Arya said, with a laugh.

Gendry gave her a smirk and Arya’s heart almost stopped in her chest.

“I think I’m up for the challenge,” he said and winked at her. She swore she felt the moisture build-up in between her thighs.

He motioned to the clipboard in his hand. “I do have some paperwork to fill out, if we could get that taken care of before I get started, then we can get this done.”

“Yeah, OK.”

Arya felt the lump in her throat as he passed her the clipboard and their fingers brushed against one another. She had never believed in feeling sparks with someone, but she swore she felt electricity jolt through her. She looked over the terms of the agreement and signed at the bottom, finding it all very reasonable. Her older brother was a lawyer, so she knew how important it was to look over contracts.

She passed the clipboard back to Gendry and he read it over and then looked up and threw her another smile and Arya swore she felt her stomach swoop. 

“Great! I’ll get my gear and get started!”

Arya nods and moves to the side to try and calm her nerves. She had never had such a reaction to a guy before in her life. She’d had crushes before, but this was very different. 

_ Screw going inside and doing stuff there. I’m gonna watch the eye candy. _

She grabbed a lawn chair from the wall in the garage and opens it and sits down.

He gets his cleaning supplies from his truck and begins setting up. She paid for full detailing, both inside and out. She loathes to admit it, but she’s sometimes rather careless when it comes to the care of her car, especially since it’s fairly new. 

He’s wearing a light blue T-shirt with the logo of his company on the front. She notices that it’s a snug fit and the lettering is stretched across his broad chest. He begins to fill two buckets with hot water, putting a cleaning solution in one of them. She focuses on his biceps flexing up and down as he uncoils the hose. The movement of his shoulders as he readies his power washer. 

Her eyes move down to his legs. He’s wearing grey shorts, which highlight his muscular thighs quite nicely. She pictures those thighs in between her own. She flicks her eyes down his legs to his impressive calves.

_ Looks like someone doesn’t skip leg day. _

Gendry finishes filling up the buckets and grabs the power washer. He begins to spray the outside of her SUV to clean off the stuck-on dirt and mud. Arya zeroes in on how his broad shoulders stretch and flex as he sweeps the washer across the vehicle. She bites her lip and she pictures digging her nails into those shoulders as he pounds into her. 

Then, he picks up the foam sprayer and coats the car in a light covering of foam before picking up a narrow brush and moving it over the decals and logos of the car. Arya imagines Gendry’s tongue licking and moving over her and into her crevices. 

Next, he moves to the buckets and grabs a wash mitt and plunges it into the bucket with soapy water. Arya closes her eyes momentarily and loses herself in an image of him plunging his cock into her wet cunt. 

_ I bet he’s well hung. _

She licks her lips as she opens her eyes to watch him again. He glides the wash mitt over the contours of the car and switches between rinsing and washing the mitt. All Arya can think about is those strong hands washing every inch of her skin and exfoliating her to within an inch of her life. She bites her lip and grips her knee in order to try and control herself from jumping him there and then.

When he’s done with the washing, Gendry rinsed the soap off and grabs the microfiber towels he brought and begins to dry. His shirt had gotten wet and it began to cling to him. She saw the outline of his abs underneath and her fingers twitched at the thought of raking her hands over those muscles.

She goes inside to fetch him a bottle of water. It’s a hot day today, and he’s been working really hard. She can see a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

_ I can think of other ways to make him sweaty… _

Good grief, since when did she become such a horn-dog?!

_ Since it’s been almost half a fucking year since I got any, that’s when. _

Gendry takes the water with thanks and takes a long swig. Arya’s eyes focus on his lips.

_ I have never seen a man have such nice, full, luscious lips. I bet they feel fantastic. _

She shivers at the thought of the things those lips could do to her. 

He runs a hand through his black hair as he caps his water and sets it aside. 

_ Gods I want to run my fingers through that hair. I bet it’s soft. I wonder what it feels like to grip it as he goes down on me? _

She gasps at the thought as she tries not to focus on how he’d feel inside of her. She has to control her impulses, especially since he’s a virtual stranger.

_ A fucking hot stranger. _

He shifts his brilliant blue eyes in her direction.

“Are you OK, Miss Stark?” he asks, concern showing on his gorgeous face.

She shakes herself out of her reverie.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine. Just lost in thought.”

He smiles that lopsided grin of his at her and she wants to melt into the pavement.

He finishes drying and opens all of the doors and starts to pull out the floor mats.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the dog hair,” he said with amusement.

Arya gave a small smile back and tried not to get lost in the brilliance of his smile and how his teeth would feel scraping against her skin.

“Yeah, that’s the thing about huskies. They shed quite a bit.”

He notes the exercise equipment she had in the back.

“Looks like someone likes to work out quite a bit!” he said, forcing her to focus on his damn mouth and voice again.

“I’m a personal trainer, so I have a lot of different equipment for different fitness levels,” she explained.

_ Good, good. Keep it cool. You can talk to him like a normal human being. _

He carefully removed the equipment from the back and places it in a bin he’d brought for personal items. There was a trash can next to it for trash.

“That’s great! The gym I go to has a lot of different programs for various fitness levels.”

_ Of fucking course he works out! And damn does it show. _

Gendry peers over at where Arya is sitting in the garage in a lawn chair, sunglasses on and a drink in her hand. He notices that she hasn’t moved inside and seems to be watching him in earnest.

“Umm, is there something I can help you with, Miss Stark?”

_ Yes, there is, you raging bull you, she thinks to herself. _

“No. I just find what you’re doing to be interesting is all,” is what she says instead.

He chuckles.  _ Dear Gods is he hot. _

“A lot of people seem to think so. A friend of mine suggested starting a YouTube channel just for car detailing. I wasn’t aware it’s as popular as it seems to be,” he told her, returning to work.

Arya is ever so thankful it’s sunny outside so she has an excuse to wear her sunglasses and freely ogle him without him noticing.

_ I need to send Jon a gift basket or something for recommending this. _

She sips her drink as she continues to watch him work. He’s working on removing the seats so that he can clean them and work on the carpeting. He bends over. A lot.

_ That ass is a gift from the Gods, I swear to the Seven. _

“You can call me Arya if you want. Miss Stark is a little formal,” she tells him.

He nods, “OK, that sounds good… Arya.”

_ Holy hells does my name sound good coming from his mouth. _

She pours a little bit of water into her palm and flicks some on her face in an attempt to cool her emotions down.

Arya continues to watch him as he finishes the detailing on her car. He doesn’t seem to mind not engaging in a lot of conversation as he works. He’s very focused on doing his job. She notices he takes a lot of care in making sure things are done right. He has a steam cleaner and he uses it to get into the nooks and crannies of her car and in hard to reach places (which involves more bending over, she noted). 

He’s able to remove almost all of the dog hair, which she never thought was possible and he shampoos and extracts the water from the carpeting of her car, removing all of the stains that had accumulated there. All of the plastics were cleaned and shined and the seats were cleaned of the dirty paw prints that were on them. Gendry even made sure to clean the hubcaps and shine the tires like new. 

When he finished, there was a pile of dirty microfiber towels and emptied wash buckets to the side. She’d looked at the water he’d extracted from her carpets and it looked disgusting. Like stale coffee. 

Gendry had her look over and see the end result. She was impressed. She hardly recognized her car now for how clean it was. 

“Wow! Such a good job! No wonder you come so highly recommended! I’ll definitely be using you again!”  _ Especially since I wanna see that hot bod at work again. _

“I appreciate that! And if you know of anyone else who needs their car detailed, be sure to give them my name. No job too big or too disgusting!” he said with another laugh.

Arya smiled, “I will. And you should use that as your tagline.”

Gendry grinned that lopsided grin again and Arya felt her thighs clench.

“I may do just that.”

He gathered his things and Arya went to pay him. “I think your friend had a point. Maybe you should start a YouTube channel. I found it fascinating to watch.”

_ In more ways than one. _

He smiled again and Arya felt her knees go weak. 

She watched him drive away and she waved. He waved in return and she felt the swoop in her stomach again. She’d never felt this strongly connected to anyone before. 

xXx

Later that night, Arya could not get her mind off of the hunky dreamboat she’d spent the majority of her day with. He looked like he walked off the pages of one of those fitness magazines that were littered around her gym. 

OK, it wasn’t  _ just _ the fact that he was hotter than any human had any right to be. He was also dedicated to his work and affable and had this warmth he exuded. When he stood next to her when they were discussing the details of the job he’d be doing, the heat radiated off of him like he was the sun. 

And he smelled so. damn. good. A mixture of body wash, musk, and some sort of pine scent. Maybe it was from the cleaning stuff he used. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. 

Arya groaned in frustration.  _ Fuck this, I’ll just take a shower. Maybe that will take my mind off of those damn blue eyes of his. _

She gathered clean towels and pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it run so it’d heat up. She undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fit and toned due to her job as a personal trainer, and she was rather proud of that. She ran her fingers through her brown locks and sighed. She had always wished she’d have red hair like her sister, but when she realized she had her dad’s coloring, she began to appreciate her hair and her eyes a lot more. 

She’d had her fair share of admirers over the years, especially once she grew out of her gangly, awkward phase and lost the baby fat she’d had in her face, causing it to look long and lean, like the rest of her. 

_ A guy like him probably has this model girlfriend or something. _

Arya sighed and stepped into the shower. She squirted shampoo into her palm and started to lather her hair. Her thoughts were once again back to Gendry lathering her car with those strong hands of his with those long fingers. Fingers she wanted to have deep inside of her. 

She moaned. All she could see was his hands lathering her body as they stood together in the shower. His hands running through her damp hair, squeezing out the shampoo gently. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over her wet skin. She pictured his hands running over her, rough and strong. Her hand moved down to her folds and she ran her fingers through her wetness and she gasped at the sensation. 

Arya switched the shower head over to pulsate and unhooked it from the wall. She hitched one of her legs onto the edge of the tub and lowered the shower head to her cunt, pulling back the skin where her clit lay. She focused the water over her bundle of nerves and she jolted. She saw his face in her mind’s eye and the image of him hovering over her in the throes of passion ignited a fire within her and she swirled the shower spray over her clit in a circular motion and she felt the coil start to tighten within her and her breaths came out in short gasps. 

Arya continued her movements over her clit and through her folds as the muscles in her thighs began to quiver as she started to reach her peak. Her breathing picked up and her head fell back as the tension mounted more and more. 

Finally, she broke through and she rode the crest of the wave as she orgasmed and she let out a long moan. She collapsed onto the floor of the tub since her legs nearly gave way underneath her. 

She lay there for a few moments as she came down for her heights and lay panting in the bottom of the tub. She managed to pull herself together enough to rinse off and turn the water off. She stepped out of the shower and toweled off, once again her thoughts returning to Gendry wiping down her car and wanting him to towel her off just as thoroughly. 

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, a pleasant tingling in between her legs, her thoughts drifting off to a certain blue-eyed, black-haired man and his crooked grin and dimples. She slept better than she had in months.

  
  



	2. Grey Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face Arya never thought she'd see again shows up at the gym where she works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two chapters in two days! Amazing! However, I doubt I can keep such a regular schedule like this as I write this, sadly. However, I will do my best to keep things updated as soon as I can!
> 
> In the meantime… enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/AWqKFdJ)

A few days after getting her car detailed, Arya was at work at the gym where she works as a personal trainer. It was slightly overcast, so she knew the outdoor pool wouldn’t be as busy. She had a class earlier in the day, so she was heading to the employee break room when her heart stops in her chest.

It’s _him_. 

Her hunky, blue-eyed car detailing stud muffin.

He was at the reception desk, talking to the girl behind the desk. A twinge of jealousy overcomes her. She can’t tell if he’s flirting or not. He’s being friendly, but not  _ overly _ friendly. 

She can’t help but notice what he’s wearing. A blue tank top and black shorts. She feels the ever-familiar pooling in the pit of her stomach.

_ Fuck. I knew his biceps were incredible.  _

Arya screws up her courage and works to tamp down her increasing desire as she approaches the reception desk.

“Gendry?” she asks, curious as to why he’s suddenly at her workplace.

He looks over to her, recognition dawning on his handsome features.

“Arya?”

_ Gods, that vooooice… _

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

Gendry rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

“Yeah, the gym I used to go to closed, so I’m looking for another one,” he explained.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Well, if you want, I can show you around and you can see how you like this place,” she offered, ignoring the flip-flops her stomach was doing at being in such close proximity to him.

He smiled that lopsided smile that made her weak in the knees.

Arya led him past the reception desk and onto the main floor. 

“If you join, you get a card to scan in each time you come in. There are towels by the desk that you can grab on your way in,” she went on to explain to him. He was paying very close attention and Arya felt hot under his intense blue gaze.

“How’s the car doing?” he asked her. 

“Uhh, fine. Still clean! I apologize for the amount of dog hair. I didn’t realize it had accumulated that much,” she said sheepishly.

He waved his hand, “It’s ok. I’ve seen disaster details that were much worse than yours, believe me. Cars with small kids are especially nasty."

Arya laughed, “I can imagine. Anyway, this is the main floor where the machines are kept. The middle has treadmills and elliptical machines. There are rowers on that far wall over there and stationary bikes on the far right side. The strength training machines are on the very far right and the free weights are at the very far left. I don’t know if you have a preference or not,” she told him while gesturing to the various areas on the floor. 

“I like to use free weights and machines. I tend to use rowers occasionally too,” he told her as they walked down to the lower level.

_ Hmmm, it shows… _

Arya felt her cheeks heat up as she tried to shove the image of those muscular arms hoisting her up and pinning her against a wall.

“Down here are the locker rooms and the indoor pool. We also have daycare for members with kids and kids fitness programs as well,” she continued, trying her damndest to focus on the tour and not the tall drink of water next to her. 

“I don’t have any kids, but that’s good to know,” Gendry replied. 

She pointed out the men’s locker rooms. “If you want to have a look at the men’s locker rooms, feel free. We also have sauna, whirlpool, and massage services and the showers are located in the locker rooms,” she told him, willing herself not to picture him naked under the steady stream of the shower.

“Yeah, I’ll have a look, thanks!” 

Gendry proceeded to wander into the locker rooms while Arya waited for him outside. She flexed her hands in and out of fists in order to avert her focus on his tight buns as he walked away from her. 

_ OK, Arya. You can do this. You can hold a conversation with this guy without wanting to jump his bones. You are a professional. Yes, he looks hot as fuck in that tank top that hugs his muscles and those shorts that accentuate his fine ass, but you have to stay cool, calm, and collected. _

He comes back out of the locker rooms, looking impressed.

“That’s quite a set up you have there. Nicer than my old gym. I do have a question, however. Why do some of the lockers have names on them?”

“Oh, those are ones for members who pay extra to have their own personal lockers. Most people just bring their own locks and use the free ones.”

She leads him back up the stairs and shows him where the classes are held and the outdoor pool. She shows him the basketball court and the spin class.

They stop in the main entryway.

“We also have a juice bar that serves a variety of juices and high protein snacks if you need them. We can check that out if you’d like,” she said, pointing to the juice bar and where the pro shop was located.

Gendry followed where she was pointing.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

They walk over to the area in question and sit down at the counter. Arya decides to order her usual citrus drink while Gendry reads the menu board.

Gendry decides on the Green Juice, with cucumber, kale, celery, and apples.

They sit and drink their juices in silence for a few moments. Arya decides to break the ice a little.

“So, how did you come to start an auto detailing business?”

Gendry sets his juice down on the counter and turns to her, his blue eyes blazing. Arya feels like her soul is set on fire.

“Well, I guess it started when I was in high school. I washed cars as a side job to earn some extra money. I wanted to make sure I did a good job so people would keep hiring me. Eventually, I got better at it, learned which products worked the best for me and once I got enough set aside, I was able to start my own detailing business. I did work for a car dealership for a time and learned a little bit from that.”

He takes a sip of his juice. 

“What about you? What made you decide to be a personal trainer?”

Arya smiled at him. “I’ve always been pretty active when I was a kid. I hated doing girly stuff, like my sister, so I’d play outside with my brothers and when I went to school, I played different sports and I did some dance also. I like being fit and athletic, so I did a variety of different workouts to see what fits me best. Eventually, other people would ask me for advice, so I took a training course and now here I am!”

Gendry nodded, “Sounds kinda like me. Find something you’re passionate about and do it.”

They were interrupted by Arya’s watch alarm going off, indicating she had a new client ready for a session. She grimaced. She’d lost track of time, drowning in two pools of beautiful blue.

“Sorry to cut things short. I have a client. If you’re interested in joining, the girl behind the reception desk can help get things set up for you. It was nice running into you and showing you around!” 

Gendry finished his juice and stood up. 

“I understand. It was nice to see you again so soon. I think I may sign up to join. Thank you for your help and for showing me around, I appreciate it,” he said and extended his hand.

Arya took it and nearly swooned at how it almost engulfed her own. It was nice and warm and rough. Thoughts began to emerge about how much she’d enjoy having those hands run all over her body and how those long, firm fingers would feel inside her.

“You’re welcome,” her voice coming out huskier than she intended.

She hurried off to where she was to meet her client, making sure to swig a large drink of cold water before she did so to cool herself down.

xXx

Arya got home and took Nymeria for a jog around the neighborhood in order to try and burn off some of her pent up sexual frustrations. While it’s true she could easily go to a bar and pick up some random dude and have her way with him, that’s not something she did. She only wanted to be sexually active within a committed relationship. 

She got back home and collapsed on her sofa in a sweaty heap. The run had helped a bit, but she still felt restless. It didn’t help matters any that she kept seeing those damn blue eyes in her mind. Along with those lush, full lips, the thick black hair and the muscular physique included in the package of one Gendry Waters.

_ Damn him and that gorgeous face of his! I was doing just fine sublimating my libido until he came along! _

Soon the burning ache returned to her abdomen and she clenched her thighs together to try and stave it off, with no success. 

Her hand crept under the waistband of her leggings and made its way down to her mound. She cupped it and she could feel it pulsing with need. She ghosted her fingers over her clit and through her folds as she felt her hips buck at the sensation. She bit her lip and began to circle her clit with her fingers and moved her other hand under her sports bra and worked it up, exposing her breasts. As her one hand sped up the motions under her leggings, her free hand fondled her nipples in rhythmic motions.

She felt the pressure mount as she continued to move her hands over herself, all the while visualizing those same blue eyes looking down at her with those lips moving over her skin and those rough fingers being the ones circling her clit and fondling her nipples instead of her own.

All of a sudden, she jolted, the pressure breaking and her hand was covered in warm wetness as she stroked herself through her orgasm. She quivered as she rode it out, gasping out one word.

“Gendryyyyy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again! I’m trying to set things up where they start getting to know one another better and start developing feelings and whatnot before any ‘action’ happens. Ideas for Chapter Three are currently being planted and will hopefully germinate soon.


	3. Yellow Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa needs her car detailed, so Arya recommends Gendry. Naturally, Arya comes over to ‘observe’ and Sansa picks up on the hungry eyes Arya is throwing Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, my muse is relentless and churned out another chapter. I have nothing else to do today, so write it is!! I hope everyone has a happy and safe New Year and see you in 2020!

[ ](https://imgur.com/j0uZmDE)

Sansa called Arya within the next few weeks and asked her if she knew where she could get her car detailed. 

_ Fuck. _

“Uhhh, why do you want to know?” Arya asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

“Because I need my car detailed. Yours and Jon’s looked so good, I thought I’d get mine done too,” Sansa explained calmly.

Arya sighed, “Yes, I do know someone who details cars. Need the number?”

“Well, you already built a rapport with him, so I figured you could call and set up a time. I’ll text you the details.”

Arya felt her lips form a thin line. Sansa was up to something. She knew it. She didn’t know what though.

“OK, fine. I’ll call him.”

xXx

Arya showed up at Sansa’s place on the day Gendry was coming over to detail her car. It’s not that she didn’t trust Sansa. The conflicts they’d had in childhood had resolved themselves now that they were both older and a little more mature. It helped that Sansa stopped hanging around with Jeyne Pool and her bitchiness. Sansa had also been in an abusive relationship a few years back, and the therapy she’d been in to help her deal with the trauma also helped her mend her relationship with Arya. So, they had gotten closer.

No, Arya knew the reason why she’d gone over to Sansa’s place to watch Gendry work. She felt slightly ashamed that she drooled over him like he was a piece of meat, especially since she’d secretly spied on him whenever he’d work out at the gym she was at. She’d hated herself a little bit for it, but hell, she was a red-blooded heterosexual woman who was in dire need of sexual release. And if she was going to fantasize over someone, why not make it Gendry, beefcake extraordinaire. 

This time he showed up in a tight grey t-shirt and black shorts. It was a sunny day out and there was a nice breeze. Enough to ruffle his black hair in a sexy way. He looked like a windswept romance cover model, damn him.

Sansa signed the work agreement and followed Arya’s lead and sat back and watched him work. They were sitting in the carport under the overhang in a pair of lawn chairs, sipping drinks in the shade.

Gendry got busy setting up his equipment like he had when he detailed Arya’s car. When she called him, he joked about being the exclusive detailer to her whole family. She smiled at that. 

“I have a large family, so I could throw quite a bit of business your way, actually,” she had said.

“I hope you do,” he told her in return.

Arya couldn’t tell, but it sounded like he was flirting with her. The thought of him flirting with her made her throat go dry.

Sansa was fanning herself and sipping on her vanilla bean frozen frappe. Arya was stirring the straw in her peach tea absentmindedly, her gaze drifting over Gendry’s muscular form. 

“Yeah, I can see why you use him,” Sansa said in a low voice, out of range of Gendry’s earshot.

Arya felt herself heating up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. He’s good at his job.”

Sansa smirked, “I bet he is. And the fact that he looks like  _ that _ plays no factor whatsoever?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sans.”

Sansa leaned over closer to Arya, placing her fan in front of her face.

“So, have you ridden him yet?”

Arya nearly choked on her tea.

“Sansa!” she hissed through gritted teeth.

Sansa smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

“Face it, Ar. It’s been  _ months _ since you’ve gotten any. And all of a sudden a prime candidate to quench your thirst comes along and you can’t tell me you haven’t taken a dip in that pool? Please…”

“It’s- it’s not that simple, Sansa. I mean, yeah, I’m sexually attracted to him and all. But I don’t want no strings attached sex. I want it to mean something. With someone who means something to me. Someone I have a connection with. A spark.”

Arya took another sip of her tea.

Sansa looked at her sister, lips pursed in thought.

“Arya, you are sparking like crazy over here. You need to mount him and soon. Strike while the iron is hot before someone else does,” Sansa explained matter of factly.

Arya looked down towards her feet.

“How do we know he doesn’t already have a girlfriend? I mean, look at him! He’s beautiful! And he’s a hard worker with strong hands and kind eyes. Guys like that don’t come around too often, and when they do, they get snatched up. Besides, he probably wouldn’t even look twice at me…”

Sansa sighed, “Look, I know I said a lot of fucked up shit to you when we were younger. It’s messed with your self-esteem. I can never forgive myself for it. But, you are an attractive young woman, Arya! There is more than one kind of beauty in the world. You have this vibrancy and exuberance that oozes out of your pores and this radiance. I’ve seen pictures of Aunt Lyanna when she was your age before she died, and you look so much like her and she had men crawling on their hands and knees over broken glass to get within her eyeshot. Don’t sell yourself short, kiddo.”

Arya bit her lip to keep from crying. Yes, Sansa and Jeyne had called her terrible names when they were growing up, but Sansa had owned up to it and did her best to make amends when she got her own shit together. 

When Arya looked up, her focus was diverted by the most wonderful sight she’d ever seen. There was Gendry, in the midst of taking his shirt off. Arya gripped the armrest of the lawn chair so tightly her knuckles turned white. She crossed her legs to try and contain the pulsing throbbing her pussy was undergoing at the sight of those magnificent abs and spectacular chest of his. And those shoulders…

Arya tried not to let the moan she felt building up in the back of her throat be released, but she couldn’t stop it. Naturally, Sansa could hear and see everything Arya was doing. 

“Do you need me to get the water hose and cool you off?”

Arya groaned, causing Sansa to giggle. Arya had seen Gendry working out, but he was usually wearing tank tops or t-shirts. She’d never seen him completely without a shirt. She was practically salivating.

Sansa snickered, “He’s totally showing off for you.”

Arya ignored her sister. Her eyes were zeroed in on the flex of muscle under skin as Gendry worked. The twist of a torso. The stretch of a shoulder. The nails of her hand as it made a fist dug into the flesh of her palm.

_ He’s strong… _

Sansa leaned over to her again, “You know he’s single, right?”

Arya was shaken out of her reveries. She looked at Sansa.

“How do you know?”

“Jon told me. He’s friends with him. They take classes together at university. Jon told me he’s studying for a business degree. Smart  _ and _ hot. A complete package.”

Arya bit her lip again. She was glad to know a little bit more about him. What else was there to know about Gendry? 

xXx

Sansa had been very pleased with how her car came out. Even though she had Lady, who was also a bit of a shedder, Sansa used car covers to cover her car seats, so there wasn’t as much hair in the upholstery. Arya felt a twinge of guilt again for the copious amounts that had been in her car. 

Before he left, Arya could’ve sworn she felt Gendry’s twinkling gaze linger on her a bit longer. Did he know she’d been lusting after him? Gods, she hoped not. She’d never be able to show her face around him again. If he knew, he never gave any indication.

As she lay in bed later that night, the image of Gendry’s shirtless torso was seared into her brain. She fell into a restless sleep.

_ She ran her hands up and down his muscular chest and stomach. They felt firm and strong beneath her hands. She looked up and locked eyes with his blue ones. Gods they were hypnotic. So blue and so deep. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her naked waist, pulling her closer. Her hands perched on his bulging biceps. Their lips collided and all the pent up yearning and frustrations came through in a clash of lips and teeth and tongues.  _

_ He scooped her up and deposited her on the bed. He leaned over her, blue fire in his eyes. He captured her lips with his again and slowly began to move down her body, leaving opened mouth kisses in his wake. She felt her body vibrate. He paused at her bare breasts, taking one into his mouth and lavishing it with attention using his tongue and teeth. His hand reached up and grasped her other breast and gently twisted her nipple in between his rough fingers. She moaned in response.  _

_ His mouth began to work its way down to her center, blazing a trail of fire. He dipped his tongue into her navel, making her toes curl. His hands shimmied down her sides and onto her thighs. She opened herself up to him, feeling the moisture and the pressure build-up between her legs… _

Arya woke up suddenly, with a familiar ache between her thighs. She felt down and she was wet. She tossed back the covers and moved into the bathroom, grabbing a clean pair of panties on her way. She’d also need to clean the sticky mess from her cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!! I’m going to try and aim for six chapters, I’m not 100% sure as of yet. I’m anxious for these two crazy kids to get together. It may take longer. Who knows. Definitely no more than ten though!


	4. Red Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is at a late-night diner some weeks later. She runs into Gendry. They sit together and talk about things, get to know one another better. Feelings emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, surprise surprise. Another chapter up. I was gonna hold of on updating, regardless of when I actually finished writing it, but I’m impatient. So here you go!

[ ](https://imgur.com/yrrxvwg)

Arya sat at the table in the cafe, poring over her history textbook. It was summer and there weren’t any classes, but she had a heavy interest in history and particularly historical weapons, so she’d read whatever she could on the subject. 

Hot Pie’s was a diner that was open until pretty late in the evening, so she liked to go there after she got done with work and stay until pretty late in the evening, just to read or watch people. The food was pretty good too. Hot Pie, the owner (she never did find out his real name), was friends with her, so he’d let her stay as long as she needed. 

She was so engrossed in her reading, that she didn’t pay any attention to the door as it swung open. Shortly, a shadow loomed over her.

A throat cleared, “Arya?”

She looked up and was met by the stunning blue eyes of Gendry Waters. She was taken aback. What was he doing here?

Gendry looked slightly sheepish. He had that panty-melting lopsided grin on his face and he gave a small wave.

“Oh, Gendry! I wasn’t expecting you here!” she said, trying to keep her voice level. Damn, why did the very sight of him do things to her?

“Yeah, I come here all the time. I’m friends with the owner,” he explained, blue eyes twinkling.

Arya let out a short laugh.  _ Of course he was. _

“So am I! Small world,” she responded.

Gendry gestured to the booth in front of her. “Is this seat taken?”

She smiled, “It is now,” and gestured back for him to take a seat.

He took his jacket off and set it in the seat next to him. Arya noted he was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, black boots, and a tight-fitting white v-neck t-shirt

_ Gods damn can the man wear the hell out of a skinny jean… _

“Thanks,” he said while sitting down.

“I just got done with classes, and Hot Pie’s is close by, so I tend to stop in afterward for some coffee and a bite to eat,” he told her.

Arya nodded, “Yeah, he does have some pretty good food, especially pies.”

Gendry laughed. Arya felt her cunt tighten again at the sound of it.

“Yes, he does love his pies,” he said and reached for a menu.

“I heard you go to school as well as working. How’s that working out for you?” she asked, putting her book aside. 

He shrugged, “Not too bad, actually. It’s nice that I can adjust my schedule according to my work and vice versa. How’d you hear I was going to school?”

Arya reached for the glass of water she’d been nursing. “Jon. He said you were friends,” she answered.

“Ahhh, you know Jon Snow. We went to orientation together and we’ve kinda been friends ever since,” Gendry told her, signaling for a waitress.

“He’s my cousin. Well, he’s more like a brother. His parents died when he was a baby, so my dad took him in and raised him like a son. His mom was my dad’s sister. I think he was the one I got along with the best growing up,” Arya said wistfully.

She loved Jon the most out of all of her siblings. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t her dad’s biological son, he treated him the same as all of his children. Arya thinks it’s partially due to the fondness her dad had for his sister Lyanna, Jon’s mom. Arya’s been told most of her life that she resembled her Aunt Lyanna and it made her wish she’d gotten to know her. Her dad would tell her that she’d been feisty and spirited when she was a girl, much like Arya herself. 

Some had told her she was Lyanna reincarnated if she believed in that sort of thing.

The waitress had come over to their table to take Gendry’s order. He ordered a cup of coffee and a grilled chicken sandwich. The sun was starting to set, so it was still the dinner menu at the diner. Arya definitely didn’t miss the way that the waitress looked Gendry over with a gleam in her eye. She felt a twinge of jealousy.

_ Why am I jealous?! It’s not like we’re dating or anything… _

The thought of the two of them dating made her flush for some reason. She flicked her gaze at Gendry to see if he noticed. If he did, he made no indication.

The waitress left with his order and one last glance at his biceps, which were definitely presenting themselves under the sleeves of his t-shirt. Arya could also see the bare skin of his hardened chest and the hollow of his throat through the collar of his shirt. She swore she could feel her heart actually skip a beat. 

“That’s great! Jon seems like a great guy, from what I’ve seen so far,” Gendry said, slamming Arya back to reality and into those eyes of his.

_ Fuck, those eyes are hypnotic. _

She tried to draw her attention away from his eyes, but her eyes landed on his lips instead, which weren’t any less distracting. Especially when he’d lick them every so often.

“What about you, then? Are you in school?” he asked, motioning to her textbook next to her.

“Huh? Oh! Yes, I am. I’m studying to be a physical therapist. The gym where I work has a program that has trainers and therapists consult and work with clients who are recovering from surgery and injuries with specific programs that will help them recover better and retain full range of motion in their injured limbs. We also do pre-surgery exercises for those doing joint replacement surgeries. That’s what I’m studying to do.”

_ Gods I hope I wasn’t babbling… _

Gendry leaned forward with his elbows on the table. He was looking at her with intensity. Arya wanted to melt into those damn beautiful blue eyes of his.

“Wow, that sounds pretty interesting! It’s good to have a set plan in life. And wanting to help people heal after an injury is a pretty good plan. I’m just taking some business classes here and there.” He seemed rather embarrassed.

Arya wanted to place her hand on one of his to reassure him. He had amazing hands. Large and strong-looking, with long fingers and those large veins running across the back and up his arms. The things she wanted him to do with those hands…

_ DAMMIT ARYA!! Focus!! _

“Hey, business classes are important! I mean, you have your own business, so you want to make it even better! There’s nothing wrong with someone wanting to make something for himself using his own hard work and perseverance. You should be proud!”

She smiled at him. A genuine smile, not one that had lustful undertones. She was beginning to feel a swell of affection towards Gendry. He was smart as well as physically fit. Too many of the guys that came into the gym were too self-absorbed in themselves to even be worth talking to.

“Thanks. I eventually want to open my own detailing garage, so people can come to me instead of me always going to them. I can get more equipment and do better details and maybe keep vehicles overnight if I need to,” he continued. 

“Well, I think you did an excellent job on my detailing. Sansa liked hers too. I might need to have you come by again to do it again,” she told him. 

Gendry smiled that heart-stopping lopsided grin of his, “Thanks, I’d love to stop by again.”

If she didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn she saw him blush. It was cute. 

His eyes darted back to the history book. “Are you taking history classes in addition to the physical therapy courses?”

Arya smiled and looked down at the table in front of her, bashful. Since when was she bashful?!

“No, I just like history. I borrowed this from the library. It’s about the history of Essos' ancient weaponry. It’s an obscure topic, so not many people know about it.”

Gendry’s face lit up and Arya swore it was like the sun had risen.

“I  _ love _ ancient weaponry! I restore old weapons and tools in my spare time and I love seeing the craftsmanship some of them have. There’s a beauty and a strength to them. I have a fascination with metal craft and blacksmithing. It’s a lost art,” he said excitedly. Arya loved seeing how his eyes lit up when he talked about weapons and metalwork. There was electricity behind his eyes. 

His food came and they continued to talk about the weapons of historical Westeros and Essos and the techniques used to craft them. It was the most animated she’d ever seen him. At the gym, he was intently focused on his workouts on the few chances she was able to get a glimpse of him. She found it rather adorable. 

Adorable was not a word she’d ever think she’d use with Gendry. 

But there he was, sitting across from her, explaining how he takes old, rusted objects, like knives and axes and sometimes toys and small appliances, and fixes them to like-new condition, his face aglow like a kid who got the toy they wanted at Christmas.

As he was paying his check and gathered up his motorcycle jacket (which made him look rough and sexy as hell), he paused briefly.

“Umm, I hope you don’t think this is too forward of me to ask, but is it ok if I take you out on a date? I mean, I’d like to talk more, if that’s ok with you?” he asked her.

Arya could feel her heart start to race and her palms start to sweat.

A date? He wanted to take her on a date?!

She could see his confidence falter a bit since she hadn’t answered him yet.

She dragged herself out of her reverie.

“Yes, that would be nice. Let me know when would be a good time? Most of my evenings are free for the next few weeks,” she answered him.

He smiled again and Arya felt her stomach drop.

“Perfect. I’ll check my schedule when I get home and text you a date. We can decide when exactly then. I look forward to it,” he said, and then he winked.

Arya’s body thrummed. He winked and he smiled at her with that gorgeous smile coupled with those dimples in his cheeks. This man was unreal.

“So do I.”

He left the diner and walked down the sidewalk. He waved at her through the window and turned the corner. She groaned and dropped her head into her arms folded onto the table.

_ This man will be the death of me. _

xXx

Later that night, as Arya lay in her bed drifting to sleep, she had more dreams with Gendry in them. But these dreams were a little different. 

Instead of dreaming of all the things she wanted him to do to her body, she dreamed of them lying in bed together, curled into one another. Her head laying on his chest and his strong, warm arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

And she felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four is done! I think my goal is to write eight chapters (and an epilogue). Here’s hoping I can get ‘er done! I have a lot of free time since I’m on break from school and I have no job and no husband or children. Just cats and they’re pretty self-sufficient for the most part.


	5. Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry’s first date!! Personal details are revealed and Arya learns more about Gendry’s family and his past. She goes apeshit when she sees him in a suit. He look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this?! Another chapter?! Why yes it is!! I may get this entire thing finished by next week. Who can say, really… 
> 
> Anyway, it’s the big first date chapter. Enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/JPDlAPI)

Arya had agonized for days over what to wear on her date with Gendry. She’d called Sansa to have her help find something. All she knew was that he was taking her out to eat somewhere. Nothing too fancy, but not a diner either. 

They’d settled on a black wrap dress Arya’d bought last year for a fundraiser at the gym and hadn’t worn since. She had nothing against dresses, she just didn’t like it when she was ‘obligated’ to wear them. 

“You can’t go wrong with basic black,” Sansa said. “And wrap dresses never really go out of style. It shows a hint of cleavage without being too obvious. Plus, it falls at the knees, showing off those killer calves you have.”

Arya picked a pair of silver wedge heels and a simple gold chain to complete her look. She didn’t ordinarily wear heels, but these were low enough that she didn’t feel like she was walking on stilts. 

Her makeup was simple, yet flattering to her features. The eye makeup she picked highlighted her slate grey eyes, making them look slightly larger and making the color pop.

She had a slightly shimmery highlight on her high cheekbones, which she was told was her best feature, aside from her eyes.

She wore her hair down in loose waves and parted to the side. She forced herself to not continually run her fingers through it out of nervousness like she had a tendency to do.

Arya took one last look in the mirror and liked what she saw. It took her quite a while to get to this point in her life, but she was happy.

They decided to meet at the restaurant. It was a Braavosi place that’d she’d heard had good food and a nice atmosphere.  _ Syrio’s _ , it was called. 

Gendry had gotten there before her and when he saw her enter, he rose from his table to greet her. Arya got a good glimpse at him.

He was wearing a suit. Holy Gods did he look fine. It was a midnight blue and perfectly tailored to his form. He was wearing a black button-up underneath and he had three of the buttons undone where Arya could see part of his chest. She wanted to live in that furrow in between his pecs along his breastbone.

_ Fuuuuuck, he looks like a snack and a half. _

She’d always thought that referring to someone as a ‘snack’ or a ‘meal’ seemed absurd. Who compares someone to food? She’d heard people on online forums say such things about certain actors and she never understood why.

Now, she understood.

She wanted to devour Gendry.

Arya walked over to the table where Gendry had pulled a chair out for her. She sat and thanked him. He pushed her chair in and went to sit across from her.

“Thank you,” she said, placing her bag on the table next to her.

Gendry smiled, “You look absolutely amazing, Arya.”

She smiled, ”Thanks. So do you. I mean… you look really good.”

_ Deliciously good. _

He smiled bashfully.

“Thanks. It’s the only suit I own. I bought it for a wedding I went to last year. I’m just glad it still fits.”

_ Fits in alllll the right places. _

“I know what you mean. I bought this dress for a fundraiser thing last year. I don’t tend to wear a lot of dresses unless the occasion calls for it.”

“Well, I’m glad you made an exception for me,” Gendry told her, and picked up a menu.

Arya felt herself flush at his comment. She couldn’t explain why. It just made her feel warm inside. It was different than the lustful sort of warmth she’d felt before when around him, but a comforting warmth. Like being near a fire on a cold day.

“Have you had Braavosi food before?” she asked him while picking up her own menu.

“A few times, yes. I tend to like pretty simple dishes, nothing too fancy. But this place has a good reputation and I’ve detailed the owner’s car a few times, so he likes me,” Gendry told her with a grin.

Arya was certain she’d melt into a puddle right then and there on account of that grin of his. She also hoped she’d be able to keep her panties dry for the duration of their date.

“I studied in Braavos for a little while a few years back. It’s a lovely place, with lots of ancient buildings and landmarks. I’d like to go again someday,” she said, making a mental note of how the dark blue of his suit accented his eyes and his hair even more.

“I bet it was a real treat for a history buff like you,” he commented.

“Yeah, it really was. I bought a souvenir dagger while I was there. I’ll have to show it to you sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

They continued to look over their menus and chose their entrees along with wine to go with them. 

Arya picked up her water glass and took a sip as they waited for their food.

She leaned forward, “So. Tell me about Gendry Waters. What is he like when not detailing cars and fanboying over ancient weapons?”

Gendry sighed slightly, “There’s not much to tell, really. I was born in Flea Bottom, which is the poorer area of King’s Landing. My mom worked in a bar to make ends meet, it was just me and her. I know she tried her best to take care of us, and we went without a lot. But, we had a lot of love. She fell ill when I was in fourth grade and wasn’t able to afford top-notch medical care. So she got sicker and sicker and she eventually passed away. I didn’t have any other family. I never knew my father, so I was placed in several foster homes here and there.”

Arya frowned. She hadn’t known he’d had such a rough life. Here she though her life was difficult for wanting to play sports with the boys when her mother tried to make a lady out of her. That was nothing compared to the life Gendry had.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your mom. But at least you got to know her. Jon never knew his mom. I think it bothers him a little, even though he never shows it,” she told him, a small smile playing on her lips.

“It’s OK. These things happen sometimes. It’s one of the things Jon and I bonded over, actually. Being orphans. True, he was raised by your dad and mom, but it still leaves a bit of a stigma.”

Arya grimaced. “Well, that’s just stupid! It’s not your fault your mom died and you grew up with no parents! Society sucks sometimes…”

“I had a lot of anger issues when I was a teenager,” Gendry continued. “I was in the foster system and I felt like a yo-yo being bounced back and forth. I drank a lot and smoked and got into trouble. Luckily for me, the last foster family I wound up with were very good people and they helped to straighten me out and deal with the abandonment issues I had. I owe them a lot.”

“Should you have wine with dinner then?” Arya asked.

He smiled, “It’s fine. I can control myself now. I know my limits. I know to be careful since I found out that my biological father has a drinking problem. And a spending problem. And a woman problem.”

Arya perked up, “Oh, so you know who your bio dad is?”

Gendry nodded, “Yeah, I found out a few years ago. He’s some hotshot businessman and politician. Robert Baratheon. He tried to reach out not that long after, but I was still too angry and didn’t want anything to do with him. He sends me letters every once in a while and wants to give me money. I keep saying no. He wasn’t there for me when I was a kid, why should I want him now?”

Arya blinked a few times. “You said your father is Robert Baratheon?”

Gendry looked puzzled. “Yeah. Why?”

“He’s best friends with my father, Eddard Stark. They went into business together for a while, before my dad found out Robert was spending all of the money on booze and women and gambling. My dad quit being business partners with him unless he cleaned up his act. I guess he never did.”

Gendry looked at her with wide eyes. Arya hoped this new information didn’t want him to cut their date short. 

“Wow, small world. Who would’ve thought our fathers knew one another. One good thing did come of me finding out who he is. I met siblings I never knew I had. Two sisters, Mya and Bella and a brother, Edric,” he told her finally.

Arya relaxed. She was glad she was finding out more about this fascinating man sitting across from her. They had a deeper connection than she’d even knew about. 

“My dad did tell me that Robert was obsessed with my Aunt Lyanna, Jon’s mom. He wanted to marry her but she knew he was a womanizer even then and didn’t want anything to do with him. I guess he took it pretty hard,” Arya said.

Gendry snorted some as he took a sip of wine. “Yeah, sounds like him.”

Their food arrived and they tucked in with vigor. Arya hadn’t realized just how hungry she was. They had a light conversation about various things, like favorite sports teams, favorite television shows, and favorite music. She found out they both had a passion for The Brotherhood, a local hard rock band. 

“I think it’s crazy how their lead guitarist always sets his guitar on fire during their concerts! I mean, their guitar budget must go through the roof!” she exclaimed animatedly. 

Gendry laughed, “I know! And good quality guitars aren’t cheap!”

She snorted. “Maybe that’s why their last album sucked, spent all their money on guitars, couldn't find a decent sound recording.”

Gendry chuckled. Arya remembered the last time she’d been on a date. It wasn’t nearly as much fun.

After dessert, Gendry insisted on paying. “Maybe next time, we can split it,” he said with a wink.

Arya’s heart soared. 

_ Next time?!?! _

He pulled her chair out as they were getting ready to leave and he escorted her to her car. They paused at her driver’s door.

She turned to face him.

“I had a really nice time, Gendry. Thank you for dinner and conversation. I’m glad to get to know you better.”

He smiled softly, his eyes locked on hers.

“You’re welcome, Arya. I had a great time, too. I hope we can do it again.”

His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She had a strong urge to kiss him. She didn’t know why she held back. Maybe she was waiting for him to make a move first. She was usually bolder than this. She didn’t know why she was hesitating.

She looked back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Those soft, full lips of his. He was doing the same. It was if time stood still.

She wanted to reach up and draw her fingers across his jawline. She felt her fingers twitching in yearning.

Arya swore she saw him lean in closer. She stood still, not wanting to move. Not wanting to breathe. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

Instead, Gendry took her hand and kissed the back of it. He swallowed hard.

“Good night, Arya,” he whispered.

“Good night, Gendry,” she whispered back, her heart falling slightly.

He opened the car door for her and waited for her to climb inside.

“Drive safely,” he said as he gently shut the door behind her.

“Yeah…”

He backed away and waited for her to start the car. As she drove away, she could see him still standing there, watching her drive off. A glum look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I equate Braavos with Italy, so think Italian when they’re at the restaurant. If that makes any sense, lol. 
> 
> And you all know Gendry’d look super fine in a suit. I mean, I needed a situation where he’d be in one, and voila, a nice date. He’d want to look his best for his date with Arya. Of course, he could wear nothing and Arya still thinks he’d look good. Especially if he wore nothing…


	6. Midnight Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting and talking happen. Her feelings for him begin to blossom even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others so far. More filler than anything else. There will most likely be more plot and exposition in the next chapter, which will be the next to the last, not including the Epilogue.

[ ](https://imgur.com/zaTPFCC)

Arya came home and tried to quell the fluttering in her stomach. It was a strange feeling. Foreign. Initially, she’d thought it was the pasta from dinner not sitting well with her, but it worsened after the almost-kiss from Gendry in the parking lot. It was more of a gnawing feeling. 

She moved to her bedroom to change and clean the makeup from her face. She braided her hair into a loose braid over her shoulder and stripped down to her panties and threw on a tank top, her typical sleep attire. Her thoughts lingered back to Gendry, standing in the parking lot at the restaurant. To his soft, kissable lips and broad shoulders that she wanted to throw her arms around. 

She threw the covers back and climbed into bed. She sighed and checked her phone for any missed calls or texts. Nothing was there. She plugged her phone in and turned off the lights and fell into a restless sleep.

xXx

The next morning, Arya woke up to a text from Sansa.

**_S: So? How was it?_ **

**_A: Let me call you and we can talk_ **

Arya pulled up Sansa’s contact and punched the button to call her. It rang a few times before Sansa picked up.

“So? How was it?” Sansa repeated.

“It was very nice. The food was good and he told me more about himself. Did you know he’s the son of Robert Baratheon?” Arya told her sister.

“No, really?! Wow! He’s the one dad went into business with years ago, right?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, the same one. The one who used to be obsessed with Aunt Lyanna. The drunk.”

“Yikes. I wonder what that’s like,” Sansa said.

Arya sighed, “Gendry doesn’t have a relationship with Robert. I mean, he didn’t even know about him until he was a lot older. He did say he has two sisters and a brother.”

Sansa paused for a few moments. 

“What’s wrong, Arya? You seem hesitant?” she asked.

“I think we may have had a moment in the parking lot, but I’m not sure,” Arya explained.

“Oh?” came Sansa’s reply.

“After dinner, he escorted me to my car, and we stood there for a bit, and I swore he was going to kiss me, but he kissed my hand instead. I don’t know why.”

“Huh. Well, maybe he was wanting to take things slow, you know? Like he isn’t sure about how you feel. Did you make any moves on him?” Sansa questioned.

Arya paused. “No. I didn’t know what to do. I mean, with Ned, I usually ended up making the first moves and I knew where things were going. But, with Gendry, I don’t know what comes next. I feel different when I’m with him. It’s more than just lust, although that’s still very much present. I feel like there’s this grip on my chest whenever I think about him in non-sexual ways. Like, I can’t wait to see him again and spend more time with him.”

“Arya, I think you may be falling in love with him,” Sansa explained, her voice going soft and gentle.

Arya scoffed, “In love?! Don’t be absurd, Sansa. I mean, it’s not like those cheesy romance novels you used to read.”

Sansa tittered on the other end of the phone.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss it, Ar. Face it, when you were with Ned, did you have the same kind of deep feelings for him that you seem to be having with Gendry? No. You told me yourself you didn’t feel the spark with Ned that you have with Gendry. It’s there. I’ve seen it. You may have been ogling him that day when he was detailing my car, but I could see the electricity between the two of you. That’s a rare thing.”

Arya bit her lip as she listened to her sister. She’d felt the electricity between them too. She knew what a kind and decent person Gendry was, even from the brief interactions they’d had. She hadn’t heard from him since their date, and she’d wondered what he was thinking after their almost kiss from that night. 

She wanted to spend the rest of her days getting to know him better. To drown in those deep pools of blue that were his eyes. To run her fingers through the thick locks of his black hair. To wrap her arms around his muscular waist. 

“Listen, Sans, can I call you back? I have something I need to do,” Arya said, determination on her face.

Even though she couldn’t see her, Arya knew Sansa was grinning at her.

“You go and rope that bull, Arya,” she said as they ended the call.

A few minutes later, Arya texted Gendry.

**_A: Hey. How are you?_ **

She hoped she didn’t have to wait too long for a reply. She didn’t know what his mindset would be, especially after their close call the night before. 

She didn’t have to wait long.

**_G: I’m good. How are you?_ **

**_A: Good. Thank you for last night. I had a good time._ **

**_G: I’m glad. I had fun too._ **

Arya paused. What was she going to say to him? “Did you try to kiss me last night?” That would be weird. She didn’t want to leave him hanging. She had a semblance of an idea when she first texted him, but now she wasn’t so sure. 

**_G: I was wondering… Are you going to be busy Friday night after next?_ **

**_A: No, why?_ **

**_G: It’s almost the end of summer and the carnival will be in town and I was wondering if you’d like to go. You know, with me._ **

Arya smiled. He was so adorably awkward. 

**_A: That sounds like fun! I’d love to go with you!_ **

**_G: Great! How about I pick you up this time?_ **

**_A: Yeah, that will be perfectly fine. I look forward to it._ **

**_G: So do I. See you then._ **

Arya looked at the contact picture she used for Gendry. She took it the other night at the diner. His hair was tousled in an alluring way and he had that playful smirk on his face. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

Sansa had a point, though. Arya never felt that same connection with Ned or anyone else she’d had a crush on when she was growing up. Not like she felt with Gendry. Maybe she had fallen for him. Fallen hard and fast. 

She’d know more once this date at the carnival was over. She knew she would. She just wondered how he felt. She hoped she wasn’t setting herself up for disappointment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this one didn’t disappoint too much. It was a transitional chapter more than anything to get our two oblivious lovebirds to the next step. As to what that is exactly, you’ll just have to keep tuning in to find out.


	7. Pink Neon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a summer carnival in the evening. Arya shows Gendry her competitive side. He does as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, things are gonna start ramping up here, wait and see.
> 
> We get some soft Gendry in this one. 
> 
> And this may be my longest chapter yet. We’ll see how the next one goes…
> 
> Sit back and enjoy it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/69zUZyA)

The night of their carnival date came. Arya didn’t agonize over her outfit choices this time around. She was going to be comfortable and casual, dammit.

She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with a hole in one of the knees; her favorite pair of black Docs; a loose-fitting Brotherhood t-shirt; and a long-sleeved red and black plaid shirt. She wore her hair in a half-up and down style to keep it out of her face. She had a small backpack to bring as a bag to leave her arms and hands free.

She may have ditched wearing a bra. If her nipples were going to present themselves tonight, it might as well be in front of Gendry. And if he noticed, so much the better, in Arya’s opinion.

The doorbell rang and Nymeria rushed to the door, always needing to greet new people. Arya pushed her aside and opened the door. 

There he was, looking as yummy as always. Gendry was wearing tan skinny jeans; a snug black t-shirt; a denim button-up with the sleeves rolled past his elbows, showing off those killer forearms of his; and solid black Converse All Star low tops. 

His jeans were slung a little low on his hips and he had his t-shirt tucked in the front. It was sexy as hell.

_ Fuuuuck. How can the way a man tucks in his shirt still be so damn hot?! _

He smiled that damn smile again, this time with dimples in full force.

_ That has to be his secret weapon. Those fucking things are lethal. _

“Nice shirt,” he commented. Arya wondered if he could see her nipples perk up at the sound of his voice.

“Thanks, it’s old but comfortable,” she replied.

Gendry looked down at Nymeria.

“Ahh, this must be the owner of all the dog hair, I assume,” he said and knelt down to allow Nymeria to sniff him.

“Yeah, that’s her. Nymeria. She’s my girl,” Arya said proudly.

Nymeria sniffed Gendry’s proffered hand and decided he was ok since she gave it a lick and returned to her bed in the corner.

“Nymeria, eh? After the famous Warrior Queen. Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” he said and stood back up.

Arya grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her. Gendry walked her to his truck and opened the passenger door for her. He waited for her to get all the way inside before shutting the door. Her mind flashed briefly to when he did a similar thing after their dinner date.

Gendry climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. He looked over to Arya and smiled.

“Ready for some fun?”

She smiled back, “Always!”

They drove down to the outskirts of town where Arya could see colorful signs and bright lights where the carnival was set up. It’d been years since she’d been to a carnival and she’d remembered how fun they were. 

He’d put on a Brotherhood CD as they drove and they talked about what they thought the lyrics meant and the way the guitars sounded paired with the vocals. She looked at his profile as he drove. He had an amazing profile. A straight, slim nose; killer jawline; the longest lashes she’d ever seen on a guy. His black hair skimmed the tops of his ears in thick waves and his side-swept bangs hung in his eyes in the most attractive way.

Gendry looked at her from the corner of his eye. 

“What? Is my hair too long? I was thinking of getting it cut,” he said as he raked a hand through it, making it look more tousled and sexy than before.

“Huh? Oh, no! I think your hair looks fine! It looks good that length,” Arya spluttered out, taken aback that he’d noticed her staring.

“Thank you. I’ll hold back on cutting it for a little while longer then.”

Arya could feel her cheeks heating up. 

Gendry parked and hopped out of the truck. Before she had a chance to do the same, he’d come around to her side and held open the door for her and offered his hand to help her out of the truck. His hand felt so nice and warm and Arya thought back to the times she pictured those hands roaming all over her skin.

They arrived at the entrance and Gendry pulled out his wallet. Arya pulled hers out of her bag and tutted at him.

“Remember, we’re going halfsies this time around,” she reminded him.

He nodded, “I remember.”

They paid the entrance fee and went inside. 

It was an array of lights and sounds and smells that brought Arya back to her childhood in Winterfell. Winter Town would have an annual Winter Festival that her family would go to each year and it was so much fun. She loved playing the games and riding the rides and eating fair food. 

Gendry leaned down slightly, “Stay close. You’re so tiny I don’t want you to get lost in the crowd.”

Arya kneed him in the back of his leg and he laughed. She did too.

“What do you want to do first?” he asked her.

She looked around at all of the games and food trucks and rides along the fairway. She pointed ahead.

“Let’s ride the Ferris wheel!” she said, excitedly.

“OK,” Gendry replied. Before he had a chance to finish, Arya grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the Ferris wheel.

They got in line to board, Arya still holding his hand. 

“My family would go to the Winter Festival every year. I loved it. It was so much fun,” she told him, suddenly feeling open and wanting to share her fondest memories with him.

“That sounds nice. I’m glad you have such good memories with your family,” he told her, a softness in his voice.

Arya felt guilty all of a sudden. She’d forgotten Gendry never had much family, and the memories he did have weren’t all that fond, with his mother dying when he was young.

She looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. Does it bother you to hear me talk about my family?”

Gendry smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand. 

“No. I think it’s wonderful that you have such beautiful memories with your family and your brothers and sister. You don’t have to worry about me. What’s in the past is past. Now, all that matters is the future, and what we make of it.”

She could have sworn she saw a twitch in his smile and a gleam in his eye as he was looking directly at her when he spoke of the future.

They moved forward in line, still holding hands. Arya felt a warmth spread through her.

“I didn’t always get along with my sister. Her and her friend would always make fun of me and call me names for not being girly like they were. I tried to ignore it, but it stung. A lot. I hated her for a long time. It was only recently that things have gotten better between us. It took a lot of growth and self-reflection to get there though, for both of us,” she said, looking down at the toes of her boots.

She felt him gently squeeze her hand again. He didn’t speak, but she knew he listened to her and understood. 

It was their turn to climb aboard the Ferris wheel. They climbed into the car and the ride attendant locked the bar across their laps. Soon, they ascended into the air and could see the lights of the carnival below them. A little way out, Arya could see the lights of the city as well.

“I’ve never seen King’s Landing from this angle before. I guess it can look kind of nice, from far away,” she said with a laugh.

Gendry chuckled beside her.

“Yeah, I’ve lived here all my life and I guess it takes seeing it from another viewpoint makes you appreciate it a bit more.”

Arya straightened her shoulders proudly.

“It’s nothing compared to Winterfell, though. It’s a Winter Wonderland there. Brisk and calm. At night, if you listen carefully, you can hear the trees rustle in the wind and the ice tinkles sometimes. It’s beautiful.”

Arya looked over at Gendry to find him gazing at her, almost longingly. Her grey eyes locked with his blue ones. The Ferris wheel paused briefly at the top and it felt as though it was only the two of them in the entire world. 

She felt a chill run through her, even though it was a warm night with little breeze.

The Ferris wheel continued its decent and it was time for them to disembark. She wanted them to stay like that forever.

“So, uh, what next?” she asked, trying to ease some of the awkwardness.

“Food, maybe?” Gendry suggested.

Arya smiled. “Sounds great! I’m in the mood for a corn dog. How about you?”

Gendry returned her smile. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

They found one of the food tents and bought corn dogs, fries and some drinks. They sat at a picnic table nearby and tucked into their food.

“I know fair food isn’t the healthiest, but you gotta indulge once in a while, you know,” Arya said in between bites.

Gendry nodded as he took a drink. “Yeah, sometimes you just have to bend the rules a little.”

Once they finished eating and disposed of their trash in the bins, they walked around the fairway. Arya eyed some of the games and drags Gendry over to one with darts.

“I bet I can beat you,” she told him with a glint in her eye.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

“Oh really? Wanna make a bet?”

She smirked, “No, how about the loser has to pay for the next game?”

“You’re on.”

Arya plonked down the money for a game and picked up the darts. The goal was to pop as many balloons as possible in a set time. Gendry placed his money on the counter and gathered his darts. They stood shoulder to shoulder (well not so much Arya since she couldn’t reach his shoulders) and aimed.

Arya creamed Gendry. She popped the most balloons, hitting every one of her targets. Gendry only hit three. She jumped up and down in excitement. Gendry shook his head at her enthusiasm, but he had a smile on his face.

The barker asked Arya what prize she wanted. She scanned the choices and found the perfect one. A faux leather bull that snorted when you squeezed the sides. 

The barker handed it to Arya, who in turn hands it to Gendry.

“For being a good sport and not being a sore loser,” she explained, noting the expression of confusion on his face. He smiled again. She loved it when he smiled. Not just because it made her weak in the knees, but because she had a feeling he rarely smiled, and she was glad he shared them with her.

“Thank you, m’lady,” he said and made an exaggerated bow to her. She playfully swatted his shoulder. 

He grabbed her hand again and interlaced his fingers with hers. She felt herself tighten at the contact. 

They continued down the fairway and they came upon one of those tests of strength games. Arya poked Gendry in the ribs.

“Wanna give it a try?”

He shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

He stepped up and took ahold of the sledgehammer. His muscles flexed under his shirt and Arya nearly collapsed then and there at the sight of it. She suppressed the moan that came from deep within her throat.

Gendry swung the hammer down and it landed with a crash. The bell at the top rang with a loud clang and the lights along the side lit up to the very top.

“My, looks like we got a strong one here,” exclaimed the barker. “Strong as a bull, this one! Go ahead son, pick your prize!”

Gendry looked over the prizes and pointed to a large stuffed wolf. The barker handed it to him and he turned and gave it to Arya.

“Fair’s fair. You gave me your prize, I’ll give you mine,” he said.

Arya blushed and took the stuffed wolf into her arms. It was large and soft. Gendry was too. He was tall and muscular, but inside he was soft and gentle. 

They moved on down to one of the other games. There was a little boy playing a ring toss game and he kept missing his target. Once he ran out of his turn, he turned to his mother, looking crestfallen. His mother tried to comfort him as best she could. They could hear him say that he really wanted to win a prize for her. She told him that they didn’t have any more money to spend on the game. 

Gendry stepped up and placed some money on the counter. The barker gave him the rings and Gendry threw them at the target. He hit every one. He then crouched down to the little boy and whispered something to him. The boy nodded and pointed to one of the prizes. Gendry stood and asked the barker to hand him the prize the boy picked. The barker gave it to Gendry, who in turn gave it to the boy. The boy smiled a big smile and turned to his mother, handing the prize to her. The mother looked at Gendry and smiled, mouthing ‘thank you’ to him. 

Gendry nodded and watched them leave. He returned to Arya’s side. She was dumbstruck at the gesture Gendry had done for the little boy.

“That was so sweet! Winning the prize for him to give to his mom,” she said, trying not to choke up.

Gendry shrugged, “He reminded me of me and my mom when I was little.”

Arya could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes. She tried not to think of the hardships Gendry had, but how in spite of everything, he turned out to be such an amazing person. 

They decided to split an elephant ear between them before heading back to the truck. Gendry had his bull tucked under one arm and Arya hugged her wolf to her. Gendry placed an arm around her shoulders. Arya leaned into him, soaking in his warmth.

When they got back to her house, Gentry escorted her to her door. Arya unlocked the door and opened it. She placed the wolf on the inside of the door.

She turned to face Gendry, who was looking at her with that intensity in his eyes again. She could have sworn his blue eyes had grown darker, but she didn’t know if it was a trick of the light.

She bit her lip and moved slightly closer to him.

“I had a wonderful night. Thank you,” she said, her voice growing huskier.

“I’m glad,” he said, his voice low.

_ You know what, fuck it. _

Arya lunged forward and smashed her lips against his. He was taken aback at first, but then he returned her kisses with equal fervor. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned further into him, her pert breasts pressing into his firm chest.

She reached a foot out and kicked the door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo!! Hang onto your hats, folks! This next one is gonna be a doozy!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around as long as you have! I appreciate all of the comments and kudos y’all have sent!! They are much appreciated!


	8. Orange Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya get aboard the Train to Boneville. He reveals he’s been thirsty for her as much as she’s been for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we’ve reached the climax… in more ways than one. I’ve added another chapter because I plan to include an epilogue sometime. Hopefully, soon.
> 
> I hope you get as much pleasure out of reading this as much as Arya is getting pleasure… well, you’ll have to read and see… 
> 
> P.S. THIS, BTW, is the longest chapter thus far.

[ ](https://imgur.com/MYBpGGA)

Arya broke away first.

_ Holy shit can he kiss!! _

She gasped for breath and ran her hand down his jaw.

“Wow,” was all she was able to get out.

“Yeah,” Gendry gasped against her.

Arya’s fist clutched at his shirt. Gendry’s hands roamed down to the hem of her shirt.

“I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time,” he finally said, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“What took you so long?” she asked, her eyes glazing over with lust.

“I wasn’t sure how you felt. I tried to stay as professional as I could, but I was bursting to touch you. I’ve wanted you from the very beginning.”

Arya huffed out a laugh.

“You and me both. Gods the dreams I had about you. You owe me several pairs of panties.”

Gendry chuckled.

Arya moaned, “That’s just making it worse. That laugh makes me so fucking horny for you, almost as much as when you took your shirt off. I confess I stare at you when you’re at the gym.”

Gendry leaned back slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. He ran a thumb over her kiss swollen lips.

“I have a bit of a confession to make. My gym never closed. I just wanted to be closer to you, so I joined the gym where you work and try to not come off as a stalker creep.”

Arya stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips in another hungry kiss. She flicked at his lips with her tongue, and he granted her access, their tongues gliding over one another.

Gendry grabbed Arya’s ass and hoisted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel him getting harder beneath her.

“Mmm, my bedroom is in the back, to the left,” she told him, in between kisses. He made his way back there in long strides and kicked her door open. It was dark and Arya felt her way along the wall to flick on the light switch so he could see where her bed was.

He deposited her onto the bed and took off her boots. She, in turn, removed her plaid shirt and pulled him down by his outer shirt to kiss him again.

Gendry kicked off his shoes and worked his outer shirt off while Arya lifted up his t-shirt and ran her hands over his firm muscles.

“Oh my Gods, you are incredible,” she whispered. She whipped his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She soaked in his muscular physique, her pussy constricting with pent up desire. 

His hands went to her waist and fingered at the hem of her t-shirt. She shucked it off and leaned back on the bed. His eyes roamed over her torso, stopping at her bare breasts. She felt vulnerable and exposed, but she knew she was safe with him. That he’d never hurt her. 

Gendry hovered over her, his knee between her thighs, and began kissing her again and slowly began to work his way down, licking and nipping at her skin, leaving Arya burning with passion. His hands skimming over her waist and stomach. 

His mouth moved to her breasts and he licked and nipped and sucked at them, leaving Arya quivering. She could feel the tension begin to build within. 

He moved to her stomach and licked her navel with his tongue, causing Arya’s eyes to roll back into her head and a moan escape from between her lips.

He smirked at her reaction. It was so nice to be with someone who knew what they were doing. Gods did it ever. 

Gendry lowered himself down even further and ran his fingers underneath the waistband of her jeans. He peered up at her, an eyebrow cocked, waiting for her permission to proceed. Unable to form words, Arya nodded her head vigorously. 

_ Fuck yes, I want you to go down on me! I’ve wanted you to since I first laid eyes on you! _

Still, she appreciated him waiting for the go-ahead on her part.

Once consent was acquired, Gendry unbuttoned her jeans and began to drag them, along with her panties, down her legs. He sat back briefly to admire the view before him. Arya was completely bare and wet and willing.

“Gods, you are breathtaking,” he rasped out.

He took hold of her legs and scooted her down to the edge of the mattress. He knelt down and opened her legs wide and leaned in. His breath on her cunt made Arya delirious, and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

He placed her feet on his shoulders to open her up more for him and he leaned forward, placing kisses on her folds before swiping them up and down with his tongue. Arya shuddered at the sensation. He took her clit into his mouth and began to slowly suck on it. Arya bucked her hips involuntarily as pleasure rocked through her. She moved her hands into his thick hair and gripped it firmly in between her fingers.

Gendry moved tortuously slow as he licked and sucked in between her folds and her clit. Arya began to vibrate as he lasciviously worked her over, slowly and deliberately. The sensation of his tongue on her pussy was extraordinary. It made her glad she decided to wax down there a few days prior since it allowed her to feel every move he made. 

A low moan made its way from deep within her throat and she tries to bite it back, with no success. Her eyes slam close and her head arches back into the mattress and the build-up within her grows. Her thighs clench around Gendry’s head, but still, he continues his torturous pace. 

Her breaths come out in slow gasps as the grip on his hair becomes tighter. Suddenly, she feels Gendry stick a finger inside her cunt and begin pumping as he continues to work her into a frenzy. The coil inside her abdomen grows tighter and tighter with each movement until she shakes with need. 

Her orgasm comes upon her suddenly and she goes rigid and her mouth opens in a silent scream as the tether snaps and her senses become overloaded with pleasure. She feels as though her soul has left her body and ascended into the stars. There is no one else except for her and Gendry and it’s utter bliss.

Arya comes down from her high and sees Gendry sitting back on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Her body involuntary jerks as the feeling comes back into her body. She gasps for air.

“Holy fuck that was incredible,” she murmured. He smirks at her with that lopsided grin of his.

“It was my pleasure,” he said.

“No, I’m pretty sure most of it was mine,” she answered back.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows.

“What else can you do?” she asked slyly.

“Wanna find out?” he cheekily responded.

“Fuck yeah I do.” She placed a foot on his chest. “But first, I need those pants to come off.”

“Oh, and don’t worry about condoms. I’m on birth control and I’ve been tested. I’m clean,” she said.

Gendry nodded, “Me too. Except for the birth control.”

She sat up and began to work at his belt. She unbuttoned his jeans and reached a hand inside to grab ahold of his hardening length. 

“It feels impressive. I’m gonna have to see it for myself to be certain,” she told him, a smirk on her lips.

Arya pulled his pants and his boxer briefs down all the way and he stepped out of them. Yes, he was impressive alright. Damn impressive. Ned had been smaller and it leaned crookedly. Gendry’s cock was rock hard and pointed straight up.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes.

“I need you inside of me right now,” she cooed, her voice choked with hunger.

“As m’lady commands,” he choked out before taking her lips into his once again and leaning her back into the mattress. She could taste herself on him and it was magnificent. 

Gendry positioned himself between her knees and lined himself up to her entrance. He lifted her hips up and hooked her legs over his waist. He began sucking on her collarbone as he slowly pushed himself into her. Arya gasped at the sensation. He was definitely bigger than Ned and she had to adjust to Gendry’s size. To his credit, Gendry made sure not to go too fast so she could acclimate to the feel of him. 

Arya tightened her grip around him with her legs, encouraging him to push into her further. He filled her up completely and it was perfection. She had never bottomed out with anyone before, and it was thrilling. She started rocking her hips into his and he took the signal for him to move in and out of her. His thrusts were slow at first and then they sped up, increasing his momentum. His abs were undulating back and forth deliciously. 

Gendry moves his mouth down to her breasts and began to tease at them with his teeth. Arya felt the stars explode behind her eyes as the heat started building up again. She felt her nails digging into his back to steady herself as he continued to pound into her rhythmically. The sound of their heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin the only music. 

Gendry reached down between them and began to rub at her clit, encouraging her to reach her climax. She lowered her hands and held tightly onto his firm ass. He wanted to make sure she came before he did, which was something Ned never thought to do. When he was done, he was done, regardless if she was or not. She liked how Gendry was more concerned for her pleasure than his own.

When she did come, it was like a bolt of lightning. Electricity coursed through her body like a jolt and she screamed out his name.

“GENDRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!”

He soon followed, grunting his release into her and collapsing. He had enough foresight to not crush her as he finished, listing slightly off to the side. Her cunt still pulsed around him, milking him into her. They lay there, still connected, catching their breath.

“I think that’s the most I’ve orgasmed in one night if I do say so myself,” she huffed out.

“Well,” he panted, “I’m glad I could be here to witness it.”

Arya chuckled. She could feel him start to go limp inside of her. That just wouldn’t do at all.

She turned to her side and flipped him over so that she was on top. Gendry looked a little surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

“I hate to see you have to do all of that work. Now it’s my turn,” she said, nipping at his jaw. She began to roll her hips back and forth until she felt him grow hard again inside of her. She quickened her pace, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she jackhammered above him. He grabbed ahold of her waist to help guide her and tilted his hips up to go deeper into her. She clenched her thighs tighter around him and arched back. His hands moved to her breasts and he gently fondled them, plucking at her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. 

Arya smoothed her hands up and down his taut torso, running her fingers over the lines of his muscles. Gods damn was he beautiful. He was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, and months of pent up frustrations and desire spilled forth as she moved over top of him. She loved seeing his beautiful face contort with pleasure. 

Gendry sat up and changed the angle of his penetration. The change in sensations made Arya’s breath hitch in the back of her throat. Gendry began to lick and suck at her skin, nipping at her collarbone and the junction where her neck met her shoulder. 

“Hnnnngggg,” was the only sound she was able to make.

This time, he came before she did as she felt him empty inside of her and his body go stiff. He reached down to circle her clit so that she would come too, which she did mere moments later, crying out and her body shivering. 

Arya collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms around her and gently laid back, with her latched onto his chest. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the scent of their lovemaking permeated the air around them. 

She lay panting against his chest, trying to collect her thoughts and her higher brain functions. 

“This was soooo much better than the dreams I had,” she said, once she was able to control her breathing.

“Really? That’s good to know. And it’s a little flattering that you dreamt about me,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Don’t go and get a swelled head or anything,” she retorted back at him.

“Darling, that head isn’t the one that’s swollen right now.”

Arya laughed. She liked that he called her darling. 

Gendry squeezed her tighter. “I dreamt about you too,” he whispered to her.

She looked up at him. “And? What’s the verdict?”

“Reality is much better than dreams.”

Arya smiled and snuggled into his chest. They lie there uncovered, not bothering with sheets or blankets. Enjoying their nakedness together.

She traced lazy patterns on his chest. She bit her lip, feeling bashful and a little bold.

“I-I think I’m in love with you,” she said softly, not knowing if he heard her or not.

Gendry ran his hand up and down her back gently.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too, Arya.”

It seemed a little surreal. Falling in love with someone you met only a few months ago. But, she reasoned, if it’s meant to be, then maybe it was meant to happen.

And she’d pretty sure this, right here, was meant to be. 

And they both drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in one another’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’mon, you knew Gendry was going to be amazing in bed, right?! He’s a very considerate and passionate lover and makes sure the girl is always taken care of. And yes, he’s been thirsty for Arya as much as she’s been thirsty for him. We knew he was. 
> 
> And poor Ned. Always compared to Gendry. No real comparison, really. Poor guy never stood a chance…


	9. Epilogue: White Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry goes with Arya to visit her family in Winterfell over the Winter as a couple. Fun is had and romantic snuggles by the fire are also on the agenda.

[ ](https://imgur.com/lGXErat)

They pulled up to the driveway of the large, brick mansion nestled in the snowy mountains of the North. Arya’s childhood home. Winterfell.

Gendry had let her do the driving since she knew the way. They flew into the Winter Town Airport and had lunch at White Harbor. The snowy landscape was beautiful, even the icy waters looked picturesque. 

The rented a car and drove into Winterfell. Arya was so excited to show Gendry where she grew up. He looked enthusiastic, even as he huddled by the heaters. 

They both got out of the car and Arya stood and gazed lovingly at her childhood home. It hadn’t changed much in the years since she’s been gone, even though she tries to make it back to visit at least once a year. It was winter break and both of them had free time in their schedules to be able to visit Arya’s family. 

Besides, she wanted them to meet Gendry. 

Jon and Sansa already knew him, but her parents, Robb, Bran, and Rickon had wanted to be introduced to Gendry. And Theon as well. Good Gods she’d have to face Theon and his comments.

Gendry crunched over to her side. She turned and tried to suppress a laugh when she saw him. Gendry was bundled head to toe in layers of clothing. A parka, gloves, a knit hat, a scarf, jeans, boots, and a hood over his head. The only thing she could see of him was his blue eyes peeking out above his scarf.

Meanwhile, Arya was dressed in an off white turtleneck sweater, a fleece-lined tan vest, jeans, and knee-high brown leather boots.

She wrapped her arms around his waist (what she could considering the layers he wore), and slid her hands down and squeezed his buttocks through his jeans.

“Cold?” she asked, a grin spreading over her face.

“Yeah, a little,” he said, muffled from the scarf.

“Well, I think I can think of ways to keep you nice and toasty warm, my thin-blooded Southern man,” she teased.

She could tell he was smiling by the way his eyes squinted down at her.

“Oh really?” he muttered.

“Yep.”

She stretched up on her toes and lowered his scarf enough where she could give him a peck on his lips. He smiled down at her, adoration in his eyes. 

“You may have to make it soon or else my dick will freeze and snap off,” he grimaced as he replaced his scarf over his face.

Arya laughed and grabbed his gloved hand.

“C’mon, gorgeous. Let’s get you warmed up by the fire and thawed out. No dick snapping on my watch.”

“That’s a relief,” he muffled.

They climbed the front steps to the main entrance and Arya rang the doorbell. 

Gendry turned to her while they waited. 

“Shouldn’t we get the luggage?”

“Naw, I’ll have one of my brothers do it,” she said, offhandedly.

The door opened and they were greeted by Sansa.

“Arya! Glad you could make it!” she said as she enveloped Arya in a hug. She turned to look at Gendry next to Arya.

“Is this Gendry under all of that?”

Arya snickered, “Yes, poor boy isn’t used to this kind of weather.”

Gendry lifted his arm as far as he could and gave a wave to Sansa.

Sansa wrapped her arms around Gendry and gave him a hug as well. 

“I guess you better get inside before you freeze to death,” Sansa said and stepped aside.

They stepped across the threshold and stomped the snow off of their boots. Arya removed her vest and helped Gendry remove his many layers. Soon he was down to his boots, jeans, and woolen sweater. He pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and Arya practically salivated over the sight of his strong forearms. 

“Whew, that’s better,” he said, running his hands through his black hair to smooth it out after being flattened by his hat.

Arya wrapped an arm around his waist and he, in turn, wrapped his around her shoulders and gave her a peck on her head. She leads him further into the house.

“So, this is Winterfell. Wanna take a tour?” she said, peering up at him. 

_ Damn, why is he so fucking tall?! _

He turned to look at her.

“Maybe later on, let’s go and say hi to your family,” he said to her.

“OK.”

Sansa had moved to another part of the house, so it was just the two of them when they ran into Theon.

Theon narrowed his eyes at Gendry, looking him up and down in appraisal. 

Arya closed her eyes and sighed.

“Soooo, you’re the guy in Arya’s life, eh?” Theon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uhh, yep,” Gendry answered, tensing up slightly next to Arya.

Theon shifted his gaze to Arya.

“He treats you good?” he asked her.

Arya rolled her eyes, “Yes, he does. Very good.”

A smirk tugged at Theon’s lips.

“Yeeeeeah, I bet he does.  _ Reeeeeal _ good.”

“Oh my Gods, Theon! Seriously?! You’re seriously going to comment on my sex life when you’ve porked half the women in Winter Town!” Arya shouted at him. 

Theon shrugged, “Hey, I’m just glad you’re getting the D on the reg. You were cranky as fuck when you weren’t. Good job, Gendry!”

Theon walked past them and smacked Gendry on the shoulder. Arya pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Listen, I apologize for him. He’s not actually related to us, my dad took him in when he was a kid because his dad is a little mentally unstable. He tends to run his mouth off a lot,” she said apologetically.

Gendry smiled, “Don’t worry about it. The last foster home I was in had a lot of kids. I’m used to it.”

Arya squeezed her arms around Gendry’s waist and buried her face into his chest. Gendry tucked her closer with his arms.

“You are such a prince,” she said into his chest. Gendry placed his chin atop her head in an embrace.

Jon came down the hall and stopped in his tracks.

“Do you two have to do that in the middle of the foyer?!” he exclaimed.

Arya pulled back from Gendry’s warm torso. She loved leaning into his broad, muscular chest, particularly when he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Just because Ygritte had to stay behind doesn’t mean you have to get pissy at the rest of us, Jon,” she told her cousin. She turned towards him. “Besides, we have you to thank for introducing us.”

Jon grimaced. “Yeah, don’t remind me about how I pimped my friend out to my cousin.”

“Think of it this way, I got a clean car  _ and _ a hot boyfriend. It’s a win-win,” Arya declared.

Jon snorted, “Yeah, until you two start making out in the middle of the hallway. It’s sickening.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “It’s not like we’re humping each other in public or anything.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you, though,” came his reply as he walked away.

Gendry’s lips formed a hard line. “Well, things are going swimmingly with your family so far.”

Arya shook her head, “He’s just protective of me. He always has been. It was fine when I was younger, but now that I’m an adult, it can get annoying.”

xXx

A few moments later when Arya and Gendry had settled into the living room, her mother, Catelyn walked in.

“Oh, Arya. I hadn’t realized you were home already. I hope you had a safe trip,” she said.

_ Obviously, since I’m sitting here in one piece. _

“Yes, made it safe and sound. We both did,” Arya said pointedly.

Catelyn made her way over to where they sat on the sofa. She stopped in front of them.

“You must be Gendry then. It’s lovely to meet you,” Catelyn said to him, extending her hand. Gendry stood and extended his hand to take hers.

“It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Stark,” he said politely. 

Catelyn sat near them. “You’re friends with Arya then?”

“Yes mom, he’s my  _ boy _ friend, remember me telling you about him?” Arya interjected. 

Catelyn looked hard at Gendry. Arya knew she was putting the pieces together as to who Gendry’s father was. 

“He’s the one who owns his own auto detailing business, yes?”

“Yes.”

_ Please don’t make a big deal about it, mom… _

Catelyn nodded. “That’s very admirable, owning your own business and supporting yourself. It isn’t easy in times like these, I’m afraid. Jon tells me you’re also going back to school?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gendry answered. Arya could tell he was nervous. He was running his palms up and down his thighs.

Catelyn smiled. “I hope you feel at home here, Gendry. You are more than welcome.” 

She stood and headed toward the kitchen. She turned around and address Arya.

“Arya, sometime I could use your help with setting things up for brunch if you can spare a few moments?”

“Yes, I can help out. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Arya told her mother.

Catelyn nodded and left.

Arya turned to Gendry and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Duty calls. I’ll be back. Will you be OK in the meantime?”

Gendry smiled at her. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I know. It’s just sometimes my family can be a bit… much for some people.”

Gendry took ahold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks for worrying about me.”

Arya smiled and went to help her mother out in the kitchen.

xXx

Arya was in the kitchen, helping Sansa and her mother chopping fruit for the fruit salad. Sansa sidled over to her with a coy look on her face.

“So, does he have a big dick?” Sansa asked, her voice low enough to not be heard by their mother.

Arya nearly sliced into her finger with the knife she was holding.

“Sansa, oh my gods!” she sputtered out.

Sansa shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s a legitimate question, Arya. I mean, not that I was staring or anything, but he fills out those jeans very nicely, especially in the crotch area.”

Arya knew she was turning ten shades of red. Almost as red as Sansa’s hair.

“I’m not discussing the size of my boyfriend’s dick with my sister while my mother is in the room!” Arya hissed out.

“Fine. Be that way. But, by not answering me, you already gave me an idea and all I have to say is this: you lucky woman you,” Sansa said as she moved further down the counter.

xXx

Brunch itself was pretty uneventful. Most of them were too busy eating and making small talk amongst themselves to give Arya and Gendry any mention, although there were a few looks shot their way, a few from her dad, who had looked at them rather quizzically. 

After brunch, they escaped to the lounge and started a fire in the fireplace. They grabbed some blankets and sat and sipped cocoa and snuggled together. Arya laid her head onto Gendry’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Ned had come in then and sat nearby. Arya lifted her head up.

“Hey, daddy. What’s the matter?” she asked, based on the expression on her father’s face.

“I just haven’t had a chance to talk to you much today, that’s all,” Ned said, a small smile on his face.

“I’m sorry daddy. I was taking Gendry on a tour of the house and then it was time to eat, so now we’re just taking a little time to relax is all.”

“I know,” he said. Ned looked toward Gendry, a thoughtful expression on his face. Arya had a feeling she knew what her father was thinking.

“How are things going for you, son?” Ned asked, his grey eyes a little clouded with memories.

“Just fine sir,” Gendry answered. His hand was holding Arya’s, their fingers interlaced. Ned flicked his eyes down to where their hands rested.

Arya squeezed Gendry’s hand.

“Daddy, look. I know what you’re thinking. That he resembles his dad and that I resemble Aunt Lyanna and how you don’t want history to repeat itself. I can tell you, it won’t. We truly love each other. And Gendry is a good man. Faithful. I trust him and he trusts me. I’m happy. Really happy, and a large part of that is due to Gendry. He’s made me the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I hope you’re OK with that.”

Ned smiled wistfully and chuckled to himself.

“You always were very astute, my girl. I can see that you’re happy. Both of you. That’s all I ever really wanted for any of my children. And I can see that Gendry is a good man. And that he loves you dearly and that you love him.”

Ned reached over and grabbed Arya’s other hand and gently squeezed her fingers.

“I have a feeling you will have a better future than Lyanna did, Gods rest her soul,” he said sadly. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead and went to leave. On his way out, he gave Gendry a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Gendry turned to Arya. “I guess that means he likes me?”

Arya smiled, “Yeah, I think he likes you a lot.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

xXx

Later on that night, they got ready to settle into bed. Arya looked over and saw Gendry wearing a pair of flannel plaid pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved raglan shirt.

“I thought you didn’t own any pajamas? You sleep naked, which, frankly, is how I like it,” she said.

Gendry quirked his lips up. “It’s too fucking cold here to sleep in the altogether. Besides, I bought these before we left. I don’t want your parents thinking I’m some sort of nudist or something.”

Arya slid into the bed next to him and pulled up the covers.

“I don’t care what they think. I’m a little selfish. I like looking at your naked body. It makes me feel things,” she told him, a coy smile on her lips.

His eyebrows quirked up. “Really now? Like what?” 

Gendry leaned over and captured Arya’s lips with his own and began kissing her in earnest. Arya runs her fingers through his hair as he leans her back on the mattress, tongues beckoning. 

“Things like this,” she murmured between kisses and proceeded to lift his shirt and runs her hands over the grooves in his abdominal muscles. 

“Mmmm,” he responded as he begins to kiss down her neck and onto her chest.

She sucked in a breath, “It drives me crazy when you do that. I love it…”

He chuckled against her skin as he helped her to work his shirt off and toss it on the floor. Her hands skimmed up and down his back and rested on his buttocks underneath his pajama pants. She gave them a firm squeeze.

He lifted his head up and looked at her.

“You like playing with my ass, don’t you?”

Arya shrugged, “It’s a nice ass, what can I say?”

They resumed their exploration with their lips as Gendry found his sucking one of her breasts and then proceeding to use his tongue to paint his adoration over her nipple.

Arya’s breath hitched in her throat. She buried her face into his neck and began nipping at the skin there.

“Mmm, someone’s been using my body scrub,” she said with amusement.

Gendry momentarily lifted his lips from the curve of her breast.

“What can I say, I like having your scent all over me,” he said huskily.

Arya’s hands dove back into the thick strands of his sable colored hair.

“I can think of other ways to have my scent on you,” she proclaimed.

She pushed his pants down his legs and he kicked them completely off while they worked in tandem to remove the rest of her clothing. 

They then spent the rest of the night, and the rest of their days, worshiping one another’s bodies. 

_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The finale! Thanks so much for coming along for the ride as I wrote this. New fic ideas may pop up here and there. We shall see if my school schedule will allow for them, however. 
> 
> And, if you want to see what inspired me to write this in the first place, it was [this](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAQHQEO4QpI5dXtr3vLoFCg) YouTube channel. Check it out sometime!

**Author's Note:**

> So ends chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and will try to update as often as I can. Love to all of you!!
> 
> If Gendry seems a little OOC by being friendly, keep in mind he's in business mode, so he tends to be a little more professional and less grouchy when with clients.


End file.
